Grandir
by Eyael
Summary: On apprend à tout âge, même à créer des relations. Centré sur Piccolo et Son Gohan du début de la série jusqu'à la fin. Enjoy and reviews svp!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 une réaction inattendue

Le début de l'après midi ne permettait plus de pouvoir s'entraîner correctement à cause de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait. A contrecœur, il avait ordonné à son élève de se reposer un peu et d'en profiter car à la fin de la journée, il ne serait peut être plus en vie.

Le gamin avait accueilli cette pause avec un enthousiasme vite effacé par l'annonce faite par son maître. Avec un mouvement de recul, il s'était dirigé du coté opposé de la petite montagne.

Cela allait faire environ deux mois qu'il était revenu de son entraînement solitaire. Tout cela dans le but d'anéantir les deux saïyens qui arriveraient dans bientôt peu de temps. C'était à cause de ces troubles fêtes qu'il avait enduré toutes les souffrances les risques possibles. Après tout, c'était à lui et lui seul de conquérir la terre et il ne laisserait personne s'octroyer ce plaisir.

Il s'était attendu à ce que ce gosse finisse par crever, même si ça aurait posé un énorme problème. Et pourtant non, il avait survécu. Visiblement il avait appris à savoir trouver ce qui était nécessaire à sa survie tout seul alors que quelques mois auparavant il ne savait que pleurnicher et se plaindre.

Au niveau de l'entraînement, c'était une autre paire de manches : si le petit avait acquis de la vitesse et de l'endurance, il n'avait aucune technique.

Tous les jours il lui répétait que ses mouvements étaient trop désordonnés, maladroits. Le plus gros problème résidait aussi dans le fait qu'il ne voulait qu'il ne voulait pas attaquer et les laisser sortir sa colère. Bordel, si il continuait comme ça même avec cet idiot de Sôn Goku dans les pattes et tous ses amis réunis ; ils seraient six pieds sous terre en deux temps trois mouvements.

Il faudrait qu'il prenne un peu plus sérieusement les choses en main.

L'enfant adossé à la montagne, ne dormait pas : Il n'y arrivait pas. Pour pouvoir tout de même être plus dispos pour la suite de l'entraînement et se détendre il regardait les nuages dans le ciel s'amusant à leur trouver des ressemblances avec tout ce qui existait. En ce moment une marmite était poursuivie par une chauve souris et pas loin d'eux un gros lion observait la scène d'un air assoupi.

Il esquissa un sourire, ces nuages étaient si amusants. Mais malgré le sourire il ressentit un profond sentiment d'amertume. Depuis huit mois, il n'avait pas pu dormir dans un vrai lit, entendre ses parents lui annoncer au réveil que le petit déjeuner était servi, aller pêcher. Non, il résidait dans ce lieu si inhospitalier en compagnie des monstres, ayant échappé à des pièges de la nature failli mourir. Pourtant il se sentait fier de lui de ce qu'il avait effectué. A la maison jamais sa maman ne lui aurait fait subir ces épreuves et il le regrettait un peu ; c'était amusant même si au début il avait un peu peur.

L'entraînement lui plaisait aussi, depuis qu'il avait deux ans il voulait imiter son père mais se bornait au non maternel.

Il aurait tant aimé apprendre en compagnie de quelqu'un qui lui prodiguerait plus de conseils et de petites félicitations.

Les remarques dures et sèches, l'obligation constante de devoir se tirer d'affaire seul commençaient à réellement l'exaspérer : il faisait de son mieux et ce n'était jamais suffisant !

Comment son maître voulait il qu'il fasse aussi bien que lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué les arts martiaux ? Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver moins terrifiant que les premiers temps où ce dernier lui avait annoncé d'un ton froid la mort de son père.

Des bruits de coups résonnèrent dans le désert, deux silhouettes dans les airs se livraient un duel acharné.

Une petite masse retomba à terre avec violence.

Touchant son bras endolori il vérifia qu'il ne saignait pas, mais fut interrompu.

-Tu comptes rester là à bayer aux corneilles ? Reviens immédiatement, ce n'est pas fini !

-Oui, j'arrive, murmura l'enfant en se remettant en position de garde.

-C'est ça ta garde ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas arrêter les attaques ?!

Il reçut un shuto en pleine poitrine.

-C'est affligeant, je pensais que tu l'aurais vu venir, je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi ! Fuu Tu es bien comme ton imbécile de père : ni l'un ni l'autre vous ne savez pas vous battre correctement. Tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de vivre comme des fainéants !

Il observa son élève tenter de porter un coup avec semblait il un peu plus de volonté dedans. Satisfait du résultat, il poursuivit :

-Ton père ne m'aurait battu au tournoi, je l'aurais fait moi-même si tuer n'était pas interdit. Mais je dois dire que j'ai pris plaisir à l'éliminer en même temps que notre ennemi ! Au moins il y aura un imbécile en moins, quel dommage qu'il doive ressusciter pour combattre les deux guerriers….

-TAISEZ VOUS !!! CA SUFFIT !!!

Pour la première fois il reçût un coup vraiment violent, l'expression du gamin s'était changée du tout au tout.

-J'en ai assez !! Assez de tout et de vous ! Nouveau coup. Mais je ne vous permets pas, non je ne vous permets pas de parler de mon papa comme ça ! Il fit jaillir de ses mais une boule d'énergie pure, qu'il parvînt à éviter de justesse.

-Ah oui ? Et bien sache que je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de la permission d'un pleurnichard comme toi qui ne sait que faire des devoirs débiles !

-JE VOUS AI DIT DE …. VOUS TAIRE !!!

La puissance du gamin augmentait à chaque seconde, elle commençait à être réellement terrifiante ; sa vitesse et la précision de ses coups croissait de manière exponentielle… Si ça continuait comme ça, il aurait besoin de plusieurs heures pour s'en remettre.

Durant encore quinze longues minutes, le combat continua jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la main pour arrêter le combat.

L'enfant le regardait toujours d'un œil empli de colère, il aurait presque voulu le transpercer de ses yeux malgré son état d'épuisement important.

-Ha, tu vois que quand tu veux tu es capable de faire des prouesses gamin ! Il faut juste te forcer un peu. Continue comme ça et tu deviendras peut être aussi fort que ton père déclara il sur un ton où on percevait une note de fierté.

-Oh ben merci, répondit Gohan en riant d'un air gêné. Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit de me dire tout ça c'était méchant

-Nos ennemis seront bien pires que moi. Ils n'auront aucune pitié pour personne. Alors si en te mettant en colère de cette façon tu accrois tes forces, c'est une bonne chose. N'oublie pas : ils sont pires, encore plus que tu finiras par préférer ce que je te disais. S'amusa le démon à la peau verte.

A ces mots la bouche du gamin trembla faiblement puis un peu plus fortement.

-V vous croyez Piccole san ? Nnon c'est imp possible !

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas te remettre à chiâler comme avant ! je ne tolérerais pas !

Malheureusement sa menace eût l'effet inverse. Et les sanglots se firent entendre à nouveau. Foutu morveux, pensa il.

Mmoi, je me… me moque qu'ils me tuent, commença l'enfant en hoquetant mais v vous… je ne veux pp pas non, je ne veeux paaas !

-Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas ?! Réponds !

-Qu'ils vous tuent ! ils n'ont pas le droit. Ils ont déjà pris mon, mon papa… Snif et je veux pas que vous mourriez vous aussi. Même si vous êtes souvent en colère contre moi.

A ces mots prononcés avec tant d'inquiétude dans la voix, Piccolo partit d'un éclat de rire.

-C'est dingue le nombre d'âneries que tu peux sortir ! en ce sens tu ressembles vraiment à ton père. Je me suis entraîné encore plus que toi, et je suis prêt à les recevoir ! Si tu devais avoir peur pour quelqu'un ce serait plus pour eux : une fois que nous en aurons fini avec eux, personne n'entendra plus jamais parler des saïyens.

En entendant ces mots le fils de son ennemi sembla plus détendu et plus heureux. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux auquel il ne répondit pas. Il disait la vérité.

La nuit était tombée et le petit était profondément endormi, recroquevillé par terre.

Perdu dans sa méditation il repensait à ces paroles. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se faisait du souci pour lui, personne n'avait eu ce genre de pensée et il en était surpris. Qu'est ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce gosse ? Il devait petre dérangé.

A cet instant, le petit frissonna et s'agita dans son sommeil, un cauchemar sans doute et il était tout seul.

Pris d'un soudain élan de pitié il tendit la main en sa direction mais s'arrêta inquiet ; les tremblements continuaient. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main incertaine ; immédiatement l'enfant se redétendit à nouveau esquissant un profond sourire, replongeant dans un sommeil paisible.

Mais lui il avait ait QUOI ? Ce gamin était vraiment bizarre et il préssentit qu'il ne tarderait pas à le devenir aussi.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 attachements et enseignements. 

Huit mois avaient à présent passé. Tous s'entraînaient de leurs cotés dans le seul but d'empêcher que la terre soit détruite par les saïyans.

De plus en plus le fils de Sôn goku progressait. Ses mouvements n'étaient plus aussi maladroits, les coups étaient portés avec bien plus de puissance, même si il ne connaissait aucune technique de combat comme le Kamehameha, il ne demandait qu'à apprendre.

Le soir était tombé rapidement. Ne sachant que faire le gamin saisit un bout de bois et se mit à gratter le sol. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas retravaillé sur ses cours, il appréciait souvent de découvrir des nouvelles des romans, et les règles de grammaire et d'orthographe.

- Alors comme verbes du troisième groupe, on peut trouver par exemple prendre, boire, peindre, prendre, croire, pouvoir… , murmura il.

-Serait ce trop te demander de savoir à quelles stupidités tu te livres ? Tu ferais mieux de reposer si tu tiens à être en forme demain ! grommela une voix.

A ces mots, Gohan se retourna faisant face à son professeur, l'air étonné.

-Ce ne sont pas des stupidités Piccolo san, ce sont les règles de conjugaison, c'est très important vous savez.

-je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'important dans les matières que ta mère t'a fait étudier. Ca ne sert pas à grand-chose !

-Bien sur que si, protesta le petit garçon, grâce à ça on peut découvrir des livres ou des histoires merveilleuses ! Vous connaissiez les contes de Grimm ou le mythe d'Hercule ?

A ces mots, le démon faillit s'étouffer de surprise. « Décidément, songeait il avec ce gosse on peut s'attendre à tout. » Les contes étaient des amas de guimauve et de fausses moralité, de toute façon comment les aurait il connus ? De part ses anciens et douloureux souvenirs jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un réciter des légendes comme celle du Kalevala ou de l'Iliade. Ce qu'il avait gardé en tête durant son enfance se rapprocherait plus de ce qu'a connu Dante en visitant les enfers et le purgatoire ; sauf que lui, le démon Piccolo Virgile ne l'avait pas accompagné.

Exaspéré par le ton innocent de son élève et surtout son petit sourire enfantin, il lui tourna résolument le dos préférant méditer sur l'amélioration de ses techniques.

Le lendemain, le ciel était d'un gris de fer, l'air lourd et pesant, les dinosaures avoisinant se livraient des duels acharnés. Au lointain on entendait un violent craquement et un rugissement de triomphe. Quelques secondes plus tard, des gouttes tombaient avec violence sur le sol en rafales.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous pose la question, je vais devoir m'entraîner malgré la pluie ? demanda Gohan le visage encore figé par la peur qu'il avait ressentie en entendant les rugissements.

-En effet. Ne me fais pas rire, la pluie ou la neige n'a jamais tué quelqu'un mais les saïyens si. Alors dépêche toi de t'échauffer et dès que tu as terminé tu enchaînes sur les katas. C'est clair ?

-Très clair, soupira le jeune garçon en sortant et se préparant pour une série de pompes.

La même routine quotidienne : les assouplissements, les katas, le combat et la méditation. Parfois il se demandait si ces exercices le rendraient plus fort ou si ce n'était qu'une énorme blague. Ravalant ses frissons causés par la pluie, il lança à nouveau un coup porté contre le rocher et cette fois ci il parvînt à y creuser un trou profond alors qu'il n'y avait pas une semaine il ne parvenait qu'à se faire mal aux poings. Ses doutes s'évaporèrent sur le champ, et il redoubla d'ardeur.

A un moment où il sentit le besoin de se reposer au minimum une minutes ou deux. Restant debout, il tourna les yeux dans la direction de son maître et vit un jet d'énergie surpuissant fendre le ciel et la terre et détruire de montagnes d'affilée. C'était… Impressionnant et fantastique, même son père n'aurait peut être pas pu accomplir cet exploit ! Pris entre l'envie de courir demander à son professeur la possibilité de lui apprendre cette technique et l'effarement du à la puissance de destruction, il se fit violence pour se remettre au travail si il ne voulait pas se faire sonner les cloches. Il lui en parlerait au déjeuner, oui c'est ce qu'il ferait.

-Vous êtes vraiment incroyable Piccolo san, vous savez ?

-Qu'est ce qui te permet d'avancer ça ? demanda il en se renfrognant.

-Tout à l'heure, je vous ai vu lancer un rayon d'énergie. C'était magnifique, même mon papa saurait pas faire ça, donc vous êtes surement plus fort que lui.

« Evidemment que je le suis ! que croit il donc ? »

-Et j'aimerais savoir si euh… Ben si vous voudriez pas m'apprendre à faire la même chose…

A ces mots, le Namek remercia le ciel de ne rien avoir dans la bouche sinon il aurait fait une fausse voie. Il le fixa d'un air incrédule en parvenant à rester maître de lui-même.

-Aurais je mal entendu ou alors tu as décidé de tester les limites de ma patience, gronda il.

-Je ne plaisante pas Piccolo san, c'est pas drôle de se battre tout le temps mais c'est intéressant d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Alors ? Vous voulez bien, dites vous voulez bien ?

-Tu te décides enfin à prendre ton entraînement plus au sérieux, c'est une bonne chose et je devrais acquiescer mais pour le moment c'est hors de question.

-Pourquoi, se plaignit l'enfant perplexe.

-Parce que tu n'as pas assez d'expérience, pas assez de concentration. J'ai moi-même mis dix mois avant de maîtriser cette technique… alors toi ce n'est pas la peine d'y penser.

-Alors ça c'est pas juste, protesta Gohan. Vous dites souvent que je deviens plus fort et que je me concentre un peu plus qu'avant, mais vous ne voulez rien m'apprendre et…

-CA SUFFIT ! TAIS TOI DEUX SECONDES ET ECOUTE UN PEU !

La voix était sèche et claquante comme un fouet, c'était un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. En l'entendant Gohan recula d'un pas conscient de sa bêtise et n'osait plus parler.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit que je refusais que tu travailles sur le makankô sappô, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'enseignerais pas quelque chose que je connais. Tu apprendras quelque chose de simple et de moins difficile à maîtriser comme le kamehameha par exemple.

-C'est vrai ? s'extasia le petit brun je vais apprendre à faire la même chose que vous mon papa et ses amis ? Oh c'est super c'est génial ! merci Piccolo san merci, vous êtes le plus chouette ! Alors quand est ce qu'on commence, demanda il en dansant sur place.

En le voyant ainsi Piccolo, eût du mal à réprimer un sourire, le gamin était par moment exaspérant au possible mais aussi attendrissant. Toujours à lui parler avec enthousiasme, prêt à se jeter contre lui ou à lui poser mille et une questions. Le temps semblait moins pénible quand ce petit pleurnichard, plus tellement était avec lui.

L'après midi se déroula assez rapidement bien qu'il y ait eu quelques tensions, dues au fait que le fils de son ennemi ne corrigeait pas assez sa position et se montrait inconstant. Finalement après deux heures passées et des grincements de dents, il estima qu'il était temps de passer au corps à corps.

Et allez savoir pour quelle raison mais quand la nuit fût tombée, le gamin se lança avec frénésie dans les histoires de la table magique, du cheval parlant :Falada et des péripéties de Cendrillon. Kami sama, qu'est ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ?

-C'est ainsi que les deux méchantes belles sœurs se firent crever un œil et l'autre à l'entrée et à la sortie de l'église par les colombes pour qu'elles soient punies de leur méchanceté. Dites Piccolo san, vous m'écoutez ? demanda Goan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Naturellement, on entend que toi gamin. Je croyais pas que ces stupidités pour les morveux de ton âge pouvaient prendre cette tournure si… particulière. C'est étonnant de voir que ça ne te fais pas peur.

-Pourquoi ? Même si c'est pas marrant tout au long de l'histoire, la fin elle est toujours belle. Bon, il faut que je dorme sinon vous serez fâché ! Bonne nuit.

Toujours perplexe, Piccolo regarda le gamin se pelotonner et s'endormir. Il n'arriverait pas à le changer, Gohan, aurait toujours l'enthousiasme de son abruti de père mais contrairement à Goku il était désireux d'apprendre avec des enseignants compétents LUI. Etrange, il n'y a pas si longtemps il ne le supportait pas, à présent si il crevait par mégarde lors du combat à l'issue improbable plus rien ne serait comme avant, il lui manquerait quelque chose d'essentiel.

Dix mois, il y'avait dix mois qu'il habitait dans ce désert et s'entraînait sans relâche. Mais ce jour là il se sentit particulièrement heureux devant le cadeau qu'il avait reçu. Enfin c'était plus une nécessité qu'un présent étant donné que ses anciens vêtements ne tenaient vraiment plus le coup.

Il eût un énorme plaisir à enfiler le gi violet et à compléter sa tenue avec les accessoires restants.

S'observant un long moment puis se décidant à finalement nouer le bandeau blanc dans ses cheveux, il se précipita devant le démon tout excité.

-Vous avez vu Piccolo san ? habillé comme ça je vous ressemble un peu plus ! Merci merci merci ! Je vous promets que je prendrais grand soin de ma tenue !

-Humpf, c'est bon pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, marmonna Piccolo en lui adressant un faux regard courroucé qui dissimulait sa satisfaction.

L'entraînement débuta et son élève lança plusieurs fois de suite comme il le lui avait appris des boules d'énergie puissantes. Ses coups n'étaient plus maladroits et faibles, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Pour la première fois de sa vie Piccolo fit le souhait de ne pas voir ce moment s'achever trop vite et de continuer à vivre des trucs dans ce genre.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Mise en échec et sacrifices sanglants

Il savait depuis un an que ces combats ne seraient pas une simple petite formalité. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait enduré souffrances coups et apprentissage rigoureux. Malgré tout la peur le gagnait de plus en voyant les monstruosités de leurs adversaires.

Pourtant en voyant le meilleur ami de son père suivi de près par d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, il croyait naïvement qu'ils auraient une chance de battre ces deux tueurs impitoyables. La chute avait été dure et amère.

C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à des adversaires de ce genre, la première fois qu'il affrontait des monstres sortis de terre n'ayant qu'un seul but : le réduire en charpie.

Il avait tenté de leur faire face mais c'était au-delà de ses forces. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde et ces sabai men étaient trop forts pour lui. Dieu merci Piccolo avait éliminé celui qui le menaçait.

Malheureusement Yamcha, Chaoz et ensuite Ten shin han bien que très forts il n'en doutait pas et ils étaient morts. Ils ne reviendraient plus jamais.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à cet état si funeste et éternel, en voyant leurs corps inertes sur le sol et horriblement abîmés son sang se glaça. Il avait envie de partir de ne pas partager leur sort, à aucun prix ! Mais il ne pouvait pas, sinon que deviendrait sa maman ou son grand père et tous les autres ?

Par pitié, Kami sama hâtez vous de ramener son père adoré ! Lui au moins pourrait vaincre ces affreux mais il ne venait pas… Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

Ok, à présent n'était plus problématique, elle était très grave. Le soit disant tournoi s'était achevé et le géant au sourire suffisant s'avançait vers eux dans le but d'en finir avec cette vermine.

Krillin avait envisagé une stratégie tout à fait possible et pouvant leur donner une longueur d'avance sur eux. Il connaissait son rôle mais ne se sentait pas d'attaque, il n'y arriverait pas… Bien sur que si il ferait ! Non…

S'avançant contre son adversaire dans le but de prêter main forte à ses compagnons, à l'instant où il devait lui saisir la queue, son sang se glaça à nouveau et son corps ne lui obéit plus… Naturellement la situation se retourna en leur défaveur. Qu'avait il fait ? Il devait se rattraper mais un mot blessant le tira en arrière encore une fois.

-Casse toi, Lavette ! On a pas besoin de toi ! Quelle idiotie d'avoir compté sur toi vraiment…

-Ca suffit arrête ça ! Tu sembles oublier que c'est son premier combat et quel combat !! Bon sang prends conscience qu'il n'a que cinq ans et que c'est déjà énorme qu'il participe, s'offusqua Krillin volant à son secours.

-Quand je voudrais ton avis, je te le ferais savoir ! cracha Piccolo sur un ton acide. Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, on se bat pour l'avenir de la planète ; soit on se bat et on réussit à les achever, soit on crève et le sort de la terre sera entre leurs mains Son Goku ou pas Son Goku. Alors fais ce qui te plais mais il est hors de question que je crève aussi facilement que ces minables !

« Oui… Piccolo avait raison, tout ce qu'il disait était la vérité », songea il. Il n'était qu'un imbécile un trouillard ! et dans ces conditions personne n'aurait besoin de lui, il les gênerait. Mais il le refusait. Il s'était entraîné, acquis des techniques inconnues jusqu'à maintenant. Peu importe qu'il se fasse jeter ou injurier et la peur, son père et les autres s'étaient montrés si courageux, il devait en faire autant ! La volonté de combat lui revînt aussitôt. Plus personne ne toucherait à ses amis !

Non c'était pas vrai ?! Pourtant il semblait que si. Le pire, qu'il avait imaginé par moments durant cette année passée se produisait sous ses yeux ici là maintenant !

Le fils de Goku allait recevoir de plein fouet une décharge d'énergie fatale, il n'en réchapperait pas mais en souffrirait horriblement. C'était une condamnation à une agonie infernale et Gohan ne pouvait rien faire !! Bordel si seulement il se décidait mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était bien le moment, vraiment…

Et des souvenirs refirent surface en lui, il voyait le gamin terrorisé, la pomme à la main se plaignant de son acidité, des discussions ou des entraînements et tants d'autres choses…. A ce moment il se rendit vraiment compte qu'il préférait que ce gosse reste en vie, il ne méritait pas ça et était le seul espoir si Son Goku ne revenait pas.

S'interposant à la dernière minute entre le projectile et son élève il attendit la rafale sans trembler, il était parfaitement conscient de ce qui l'attendait mais il n'avait plus de regrets. Le gamin le fixa secoué de violents tremblements en prononçant son nom d'une voix blanche, quelle folie…

« Sauve toi Son Gohan… Vite. » Tous son corps lui faisait mal, par quel miracle était il resté debout ? A peine s'était il posé la question qu'il s'effondra à terre, son sang commençant à goutter sur le sol.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas : il était en vie et Piccolo s'était interposé. Mon dieu que lui avait il pris ? Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, il était plus fort que lui, il pourrait mieux protéger la terre que lui.

-Piccolo san…

Il entendit l'ordre donnée d'une voix faible mais il n'arrivait pas à obéir…. Ces jambes lui répondirent à nouveau quand il le vit tomber lentement.

Ne pouvant refouler sa terreur et sa douleur, il se précipita vers lui. C'était impossible, pas lui, non pas lui. Il tiendrait le coup non ? Il lui avait toujours répété qu'il ne mourrait pas. Et qui s'occuperait de lui si son père ne revenait pas ? Atterré il se mit à genoux devant son ami, l'écoutant et le suppliant de tenir le coup. Seule une voix rauque faible et traduisant une agonie lui répondait, les deux tueurs observaient la scène avec un sourire de charognard.

« Quelle fin minable… Le démon Piccolo a sauvé un enfant, c'est nul…ha ha ha… »

-S'il vous plait tenez encore un peu je vous en supplie, papa va bientôt arriver… Il s'en voulait de voir son ami et professeur dire ces phrases qui le blessaient encore plus. Le regardant dans les yeux, il tentait de toutes ses forces de l'aider à rester en vie.

« C'est de ta faute et de celle de ton père… je suis devenu trop gentil… »

Oui il avait changé, oui il n'était plus le monstre cruel et dur qu'il avait connu quand son père était mort, petit à petit il s'était chargé de lui, partagé son savoir, encouragé et grondé aux moments où il le fallait, écouté ses histoires… Quand son papa était « parti », il ne l'avait pas laissé entièrement tomber, il lui avait appris à se débrouiller seul ce qui était une nécessité.

«Le temps passé avec toi, c'était pas mal… Son Gohan, tu étais la seule personne qui me parlait… »

Si il le disait c'était la vérité. Mais quelque chose le choqua encore plus. Il pleurait.

Piccolo pleurer ? Jamais il n'avait vu ça ! ca ne se pouvait pas, alors c'était vraiment très grave ! Désespéré même….

Et pourtant son regard était empli d'une telle affection, d'amour et de reconnaissance envers lui..

Jamais au grand jamais, Piccolo ne lui avait dit de telles choses aussi ouvertement. Etait ce parce que la mort l'attendait et que ça l'affaiblissait ou qu'il avait besoin de soulager un peu sa douleur en lui confiant toutes ces choses ? Il ne pouvait le dire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire c'est que ses yeux le brûlaient aussi, il se sentait vide, ne pouvant qu'être à coté de lui l'écouter et prier.

Il s'était toujours demandé comment son père avait pu mourir, la mort de son ami lui en donnait un très bon exemple.

La première fois qu'il avait demandé ce qu'était la mort, sa mère lui avait dit que c'était un moment où l'on s'endormait très profondément mais qu'on ne pourrait jamais plus se réveiller, qu'ensuite on partait dans un endroit merveilleux où on était heureux pour toujours.

-Piccolo san, je ne veux pas que vous partiez… Même si ça vous rendra heureux et que vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre… S'il vous plait, je veux rester avec vous et avec mon papa.

-Gamin, murmura il en lui posant avec difficulté et lenteur une main sur l'épaule. La seule chose qui me rende vraiment heureux c'est le temps passé avec moi et le fait que tu refuses de partir d'ici… Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi. Tu as de la chance ajouta il en pleurant un peu plus, tu es en vie. Et puis si la chance s'en mêle on se reverra peut être dans ce monde… Ou dans un autre. Je n'ai pas peur. Adieu… Mon ami.

Ce furent ces dernières paroles remplies d'émotions, d'espoir improbable. Sa main s'affaissa, ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement. Il ne bougeait plus du tout, absolument plus. Seule son expression sereine demeurait sur son visage.

La mort l'avait invité à faire route avec elle.

A présent il était seul… Pour toujours.

Il se sentit basculer dans les ténèbres la douleur et le chagrin, tout se brisait en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tentant vainement de le venger, il ne parvînt à rien. Il savait que son père et Piccolo seraient sans doute déçus mais lui aussi il n'en pouvait plus du tout. Il avait envie de partir pour quelque chose de meilleur lui aussi. Tant pis pour la terre, ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait donné pour les autres et rien reçu en échange.

Contre toute attente, son père était enfin venu à leur rescousse. Il s'était immédiatement occupé de lui, le soignant. Mais ensuite en fixant les corps inertes de ses amis et les deux monstres qui les avait abattus sans la moindre trace de remords son expression changea du tout au tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son père lui faisait peur. Résolu à obéir, il suivit Krillin s'éloignant du lieu de combat.

Mais c'était impossible, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Des combattants avaient donné leurs vie, son ami avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses et maintenant son père qui avait ressuscité risquait de retourner dans l'autre monde ? Il en était hors de question, et ce peu importe la douleur ou la mort

Le combat s'était montré acharné et semblait joué d'avance. Seule la chance et le pouvoir hérité des saïyens avait permis de battre leurs adversaires. La fatigue le gagnait de plus en plus… Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de ne plus les rouvrir, il était trop fatigué, avait trop mal.

A son désappointement, il finit par rouvrir les yeux. Les morts et les blessés étaient toujours là.

Et il sût que maintenant le plus dur à faire, ce ne serait pas de reprendre une vie normale mais de réussir à accepter la mort des autres ? A savoir qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais même si il le voulait avec une telle ardeur. Comment arriverait il à s'y faire à ce sacrifice ? La douleur était semblable à celle de quelqu'un qui a eu un membre tranché et que la douleur ne quitte pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Grandir Chapitre 4 : Culpabilité.

Le ciel était d'une couleur écarlate, puis une boule de lumière montait au firmament, des éclairs s'abattaient sur le sol. Désespéré, il tentait de faire quelque chose mais en vain, partant dans le sens du combat il se heurtait contre un corps, un corps mort et à l'aspect familier.

Une voix le narguait : « il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite et toi petit morveux, je t'épargne car tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Tu n'es qu'un minable ! «

Fou de rage il tentait de le frapper et son ennemi évitait ses attaques avec facilité, les lui retournant ; la douleur pénétra en lui comme un venin.

-AAAh , vous me le paierez !

Le visage trempé de sueur, Son Gohan se redressa dans son lit d'hôpital. Dieu merci ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais tellement réel. Il ne s'était pas encore remis moralement de la bataille récemment menée et le sacrifice de son sensei. Observant le soleil se lever, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar n'est ce pas ? Demanda son père en ouvrant un œil.

Son fils acquiesça en silence d'un hochement de tête et vînt prendre place à coté du lit. A ce moment, une infirmière entra dans la chambre chargée de deux plateaux repas.

Adressant à l'enfant un petit reproche sur le fait qu'il devait rester au lit, elle referma la porte. Pendant dix bonnes minutes on n' entendit que le bruit des couverts.

Puis Gohan reposa son bol de chocolat sans goût sur la table en le contemplant d'un air affligé.

Goku l'observait intensément, prévoyant une explosion. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital, son fils était plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant.

L'enfant serrait le récipient avec des gestes crispés, sa respiration été saccadée, un bruit de gorge se fit entendre.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire fiston ?

Son fils fit non de la tête avant de vraiment pleurer à chaudes larmes ; laissant tomber le bol qui se fracassa par terre et les couvertures, il se précipita vers son père en se tenant au rebord du lit.

-Papa oh papa, pourquoi tu m'aimes encore alors que je ne suis qu'un nul, un minable !

-Mais voyons…

-C'est ma faute, si je n'avais pas fait plus de progrès, certains serraient encore en vie…

-Fiston écoute…

-A quoi ça sert que je me sois entraîné si on a perdu et qu'ils reviendront ? Je suis sur que tu es en colère contre moi et tu as bien raison !

Son Goku avait écouté son enfant déverser tout son chagrin avec des gestes presque convulsifs. Son discours l'étonnait et le choquait au plus haut point ; d'après Krillin, Piccolo avait était particulièrement dur avec lui. Hum.

-Tu te trompes complètement Gohan, au contraire je suis fier de toi. Tu as été très courageux pendant toute cette année.

-Mais je…

-Nos adversaires étaient d'une force incommensurable, tu t'en es bien rendu compte par toi-même. La victoire était une véritable utopie, et puis regarde moi… Même en m'étant entraîné le plus possible j'ai failli mourir à nouveau. Mais tu sais je sens qu'en toi il existe d'autres forces très profondément enfouies.

-Oui et j'aurais du prendre mon entraînement plus au sérieux, ajouta Gohan en essuyant sa joue. Comme ça Piccolo san ne serait pas… Incapable de se contrôler, il refondit en larmes redoublant de bruit. Un médecin entrouvrit la porte afin de connaître la cause du bruit et la referma immédiatement après avoir vu le regard impérieux que lui adressait le patient.

« Nous y voilà », songea il intérieurement. Il semblerait que tu l'aime bien toi aussi ? questionna il en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

-Oh oui. Avant pas vraiment, il me faisait peur mais finalement il est bien plus gentil que ce que je ne pensais. Tu sais il m'a appris tellement de choses autant que toi papa. Et quand je pense que maintenant je ne le reverrais plus jamais, parce qu'il a voulu me protéger.

-De toutes façons tu n'aurais jamais pu le faire changer d'avis ; il est trop têtu pour ça. Il a fait son choix en mesurant les conséquences, et peut être que pour lui c'était la meilleure façon de mourir.

-En voulant me protéger ? Répéta Gohan, en écarquillant les yeux.

-Hé oui. Finalement le plus fort de nous c'est toi fiston ! Quand je vois ce que tu as fait.

-Pourtant il m'a dit que le temps passé avec moi et toi aussi c'était pas mal. Dis il a toujours été comme ça ?

-Non, Il était bien plus mauvais quand je l'ai rencontré au championnat, c'était… Un véritable diable aux terrifiants pouvoirs. J'ignore pourquoi il a décidé de s'allier à moi mais quelque chose a bougé en lui de manière infime au départ puis de plus en plus. Finalement je me demande si il est réellement et entièrement un démon.

Le sang qui coule dans ses veines en est une preuve mais son comportement fait contrepoids.

-J'y comprends pas grand-chose mais en tout cas tu sais quoi papa ?

-Non mais tu vas me le dire je pense.

-Maintenant je suis sûr qu'il aurait été très triste tout comme toi, si j'étais « parti » à sa place, je peux encore faire plein de choses.

-Oui tu as entièrement raison approuva son père en se sentant soulagé d'un poids énorme ; son fils semblait moins dévoré par la culpabilité qui le rongeait auparavant et avait chassé de sa tête certaines idées noires même si il restait du chemin à faire.

Une heure plus tard, sa femme s'était ruée dans la chambre apportant à leur enfant des livres scolaires et ne quittant son chevet sous aucun prétexte, s'assurant que son « bébé chéri » se remette au niveau et oublie toutes ces horribles épreuves.

Gohan semblait entièrement détendu et presque heureux, qui aurait pu deviner qu'il y a quelque temps il s'était effondré ?

Pourtant même si il adorait sa maman, il sentait la situation trop pesante : elle le couvait trop, ne le laissait pas se lever où faire quelque chose tout seul et c'était injuste, il n'était plus un bébé. Mais comment pourrait il le lui expliquer ? Elle ne voyait qu'en Piccolo un monstre et en les amis de son mari des imbéciles accomplis.

Les jours passaient avec lenteur et il avait du mal à se refaire à une vie qui semblait presque normale jusqu'à ce que Bulma leur annonce la découverte des vaisseaux spatiaux ayant appartenu à leur ennemis. Puis son cœur se gonfla de bonheur quand elle revînt accompagnée du serviteur de Kami Sama et qu'ils pourraient utiliser ce vaisseau pour retrouver des dragon balls.

En entendant ces mots il ferma son livre et se releva : il avait pris une décision.

-Je veux venir avec vous.

-Comment ? S'étrangla sa mère en le prenant doucement par les épaules. Enfin mon chéri c'est bien trop dangereux pour toi, laisse les y aller tous les deux, tu dois guérir.

-Maman je ne plaisante pas je VEUX y aller. Tu ne comprends pas mais c'est vraiment important pour moi et puis je suis guéri, rappelle toi de ce qu'a dit le docteur.

Les autres s'étaient éloignés du lit pressentant un orage imminent. Chichi se figeait sur place et commençait à s'emporter.

-Jeune homme, je te signale que je suis ta mère et que tu dois m'écouter ! et il est hors de question que tu ailles quelque part où tu laisses tout ton travail en plan ! Ha c'est de ta faute Goku et de celle de ton grand copain aussi !! Regarde ce que vous avez fait de mon pauvre petit garçon, il n'est qu'un enfant ! Et quand je pense que personne n'a osé l'arracher aux mains de ce ce…

En entendant ces mots il sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui, même si il serait impoli, il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance et ces insultes à l'égard de son père et de son ami.

-CA SUFFIT LA FERME !!!

Maman, tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Si on ne fait rien, nos ennemis reviendront et cette fois ils pourront te tuer, et ça je ne le veux pas. En plus, je veux tout faire pour que nos amis ressuscitent surtout Piccolo san… Quand je serai revenu, je rattraperais mon retard et je deviendrais plus intelligent encore. Mais pour le moment, on a pas d'autre choix et tu dis toujours que je dois faire de nouvelles expériences. S'il te plait. …

-Mon petit Gohan chan…. Il est devenu un vrai voyou, murmura elle d'une voix blanche. Gyûmao lui conseilla d'admettre sa défaite.

Très bien… C'est d'accord, tu iras mais je veux que tu sois extrémement prudent et que tu écoutes bien Bulma et Krilin c'est clair ?

-Je te le promets, merci ma petite maman ! Et excuse moi… Je n'aurais pas du me fâcher, ajouta il en se blottissant dans ses bras.

-Je suis vraiment très fier de toi fiston, commenta son père. Tu es mon digne fils.

L'avenir semblait moins nuageux à présent.

* * *

C'était donc ça l'après mort ? Plutôt désert et inquiétant. Il n'y avait rien, rien que des nuages et un sol vide de tout motif. Personne n'était en vue, il n'y avait aucun bruit ou agitation, son corps ne lui répondait absolument pas.

Il ne distinguait pas les silhouettes des hommes qui avaient péri ; il était prisonnier de cet endroit. Une bouffée de panique surgit en lui le paralysant encore plus.

Une voix d'outre tombe murmurant et un miroir se dressant devant lui ; à cet instant il sentit son corps le brûler de l' intérieur et jeta un regard vers le miroir.

« Honte et désolation de la famille, traitre ! »

A ces mots la douleur s'intensifia, un reflet apparût.

« N'avais tu pas une tâche à accomplir ? Comment as-tu osé l'abandonner ? Pire encore tu aggraves ton cas en pactisant avec cette vermine d'humains ! »

Jamais il ne se serait attendu à entendre un jour son père tenir une conversation avec lui et la confusion s'empara de lui entre mêlée d'agacement.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait par…. Plaisir, de toutes façons je l'ai ensuite éliminé.

« Mais tu n'as strictement rien fait, et tu aurais pu contrôler le monde à ce moment pauvre imbécile !! » un ricanement infernal suivit ces paroles.

« Au grand jamais notre famille n'était tombée aussi bas et ce entièrement de ta faute ! tu es trop faible trop lâche, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! »

-Vous aussi père marmonna il en tentant de se lever et en posant la main sur le miroir vous étiez un faible…

« JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE JUGER ! »

-Si j'étais là c'est que vous aussi vous avez échoué il me semble ? continua il à de mi enhardi et puisant des forces dans sa rage et moitié effaré. Brusquement quelque chose s'était changée en lui, comment avait il pu être SI STUPIDE si docile ?

Sa vie n'avait jamais été la sienne, il n'était qu'un objet rien de plus, suivant docilement comme un chien le plan prévu… Son ennemi l'avait battu, il avait recouvré ensuite la solitude attristante et réconfortante puis des émotions complètement nouvelles à cause d'un gamin. Et il devrait encore une fois abandonner tout cela ? Non c'était hors de question !

-De toutes façons j'ai fait ce que je devais faire il y a déjà un an. Maintenant j'ai MES ambitions et mes rêves.

«TU N'EN AS PAS LE DROIT ! IL TE RESTE DES CHOSES A ACCOMPLIR »

-Alors, j'ai bien peur que vous devrez vous trouver un autre larbin. Su ce il lança une violente rafale d'énergie sur le miroir qui vola en éclats.

Adieu père, ajouta il avec un sourire maléfique. La vie ne sera plus jamais la même et si je marche sur un chemin ce sera moi qui le tracerait. Soudain son corps sembla fondre et se détruire, tout se désagrégeait.

-Tu sembles enfin recouvrir tes esprits, constata un homme de haute stature.

Se levant péniblement, Piccolo reconnût un gigantesque bureau où trônait Enma le dieu des morts. Que s'était il donc passé était ce un rêve ou la réalité.

-Alors, c'est toi le fameux Piccolo, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et je crois savoir quel endroit sera parfait pour toi…

Il eût un mouvement de mépris pour le dieu des morts, il savait parfaitement que l'enfer était sa maison, son palais. Comment pourrait il en être autrement ?

-Le paradis te convient même si cela ne paraissait pas couru d'avance. Tu as de la chance.

-COMMENT C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!! Auriez vous déjà oublié qui je suis ? Je peux vous envoyer vous en enfer quand je le souhaite !

-Oh non je n'ai pas oublié, s'amusa Enma. Et je te connais trop bien pour savoir que tu n'es pas fait pour cet endroit, enfin pas encore….

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !

-Je suis certain que le chemin du serpent t'ouvrirait certaines portes vers ton but.

A ces mots, il se figea sur place. Il avait entendu parler de cet endroit et au bout se trouvait Kaïo le dieu chez qui son ennemi s'était très longtemps entraîné.

-Evidemment si tu préfères l'enfer éternel je peux aussi l'accepter, tu recouvriras tout ce que tu as tant aimé pendant ton existence mortelle.

Ce qu'il avait aimé ? Il n'avait jamais rien connu d'agréable, hormis l'année passée avec le fils de son pire ennemi et ça ce serait inacceptable. Son Gohan lui manquait déjà affreusement, son seul soulagement était de savoir qu'il était en vie.

Il savait qu'il ne recouvrirait surement pas la vie mais si le gamin la conservait c'était pas mal. Et il pourrait devenir encore plus fort que Son Goku.

-Où se trouve cette fameuse route ? demanda il de son ton cassant habituel.

-Ne te presse pas trop tu la découvriras en temps voulu maintenant pars.

En arrivant près de la route il entrevit Yamcha Ten shin han Chaoz et Kami sama. Que fichait il ici lui ?

-Il semblerait que tu sois le dernier que les autres attendaient, commença le très haut.

-C'est plus une épreuve, c'est un vrai chemin de croix.

-Je suis pourtant sur que tu obtiendras ce que tu mérites si continues dans cette voie.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi !!

-Pense à ta guise mon cher Piccolo, je sais ce qu'il en est ajouta il avec un sourire. Aussi bien de toi que de l'avenir. Les dieux sont une nécessité, maintenant je dois partir.

Il disparut dans un tourbillon de lumière.

Resté pensif il prit la route ; « les dieux sont une nécessité, tu auras ce que tu mérites… » Se pouvait il qu'il ait une seconde chance ? Si tel était le cas il ne la laisserait absolument pas filer, maintenant sa vie lui appartenait malgré la confusion régnant encore en lui.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Grandir Chapitre 5 :Purgatoire, amitié et découvertes.

Des nuages à perte de vue, encore et toujours. Un chemin interminable et d'une monotonie… Mais peu importait, au bout de cette route mystique se trouverait LA solution pour devenir encore plus fort qu'auparavant, rattraper enfin son grand rival de toujours et régner sur ce monde déchéant. Quoique… Pas autant qu'il le croyait il y a quelques années et puis, il contenait une partie non négligeables de bons souvenirs.

Soit, régner sur une partie du monde et étaler son ambition au yeux des autres était une chose mais ne l'avait il pas déjà fait ? Si c'était même irréfutable : que pouvait on dire de ses précédents combats avec Goku, puis contre les redoutables saïyens ? Seule la méthode différait, et ce n'était pas la peine de parler de la formation de Gohan.

A cette pensée, l'amertume le prit. Ce gamin a sans doute été le seul à lui témoigner un intérêt et de la gentillesse. Si seulement il avait pu survivre, continuer à le voir évoluer mais hélas, tout cela semblait pour le moment impossible, utopique même.

Et cette tirade sur sa planète d'origine, l'évocation de dragon balls encore plus puissants les attendant sur sa planète d'origine ? Du bluff sans aucun doute.

Par contre l'entraînement que Kaïo pourrait leur enseigner n'en était pas vu l'augmentation notable des pouvoirs de Goku.

A cet instant, une voix essoufflée se fit entendre.

-S'il te plait, pourrais tu… fff, fff ralentir un peu ton allure ? J'ai un mal fou à te suivre et j'imagine que c'est pareil pour Ten shin han et Chaoz. Il ne faut pas qu'on se perde sinon, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui nous arrivera.

-Pitoyable, cracha il en lui adressant un regard chargé de mépris. Pourquoi ne te remets tu pas en question pour changer un peu ? Décidément les humains semblent être tous les mêmes : idiots et naïfs. A t'entendre, nous serions un groupe d'amis devant veiller les uns sur les autres ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Quand suis-je devenu votre allié ? il y a peu de temps on a eu besoin les uns des autres mais ca ne va plus loin ! Maintenant essaye de trouver un peu plus d'énergie au lieu de geindre, acheva Piccolo avant d'accélérer son allure sans lui accorder un regard.

-Franchement à quoi t'attendais tu, soupira Ten shin han. Il n'est pas comme nous, tu devrais le savoir.

-J'avais pourtant cru que… soupira Yamcha. Mais bon je me trompe sans doute c'est vrai. Allez trêve de bavardages, essayons plutôt d'arriver avant lui, je tiens vraiment à suivre le même entraînement que Goku, j'ai une revanche à prendre sur ses ordures.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir cette envie lui fit remarquer son ami.

Le chemin devenait de plus en plus dur, chaque pas exigeait plus d'énergie qu'à l'accoutumée, mais que diable cela signifiait ?

Non ce n'était pas l'épuisement qui était en cause, un défunt ne ressent plus douleur ou fatigue même si l'enveloppe charnelle repose dans l'autre monde.

A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une variante du purgatoire et la route remplace alors la gigantesque montagne à gravir. Mais allez donc savoir si au sommet vous y attend une séparation, la rencontre avec une dame digne de confiance et la possibilité de pénétrer dans neuf ciels ?

Pourtant ce chemin de croix ne semble pas si douloureux que ce à quoi il s'est attendu, cette marche sans fin lui a donné l'occasion de réfléchir sur tout ce qui a pu se passer durant son existence mortelle, ses torts erreurs et initiatives bonnes ou mauvaises.

Si seulement quelqu'un avait pu lui donner des conseils avisés sur le long du chemin. Mais la solitude est là une fois de plus ; à lui de se remettre en question et de prendre les bonnes initiatives.

Terrassé par la douleur et la fatigue, jetant un coup d'œil furtifs afin de s'assurer que personne le verra dans cet état ; il s'assoit dans le but d'être un peu plus en forme.

Il n'y a strictement rien, pourtant la sensation d'être épié le gagne petit à petit.

« Vous avez parcouru une énorme partie du chemin, si vous éprouvez un repentir sincère et le désir de laisser le passé derrière vous, la porte du paradis alors s'ouvrira. »

Ce n'est qu'un simple murmure prononcé par une voix féminine, sans doute d'une jeune adolescente mais murée dans la solitude, ca se sent dans sa voix.

Mais non, il a du rêver c'est impossible d'entendre ou voir quelqu'un ici ; Bon sang depuis son entrée dans ce monde rien ne va plus et si ça continue à partir en va l'eau, il sera temps de se reprendre sérieusement en main !

Au moment où il pensait à tout cela, Piccolo sent des flocons tomber sur tout son corps. Mais que diable se passe il encore ?

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, une fillette aux longs cheveux d'ébène, vêtue d'un kimono sobre et entouré par un large obi rouge apparaît sur le chemin.

Alors qu'il n'y a absolument pas le moindre souffle, ses cheveux se balancent lentement et des flocons dansent dans l'air.

Elle se contente de le regarder avec une expression neutre sans s'étonner de son apparence, fixant au loin les nuages.

-Qu'est que tu fiches ici gamine ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

-Ni pour vous, et ce lieu est idéal pour attendre ce que l'on espère. Pour moi comme pour vous ; si vous continuez de croire en ce que vous aimez naîtra votre rêve.

-Mais qui es tu donc pour me sortir ces inepties et les avancer avec une telle certitude ? S'offusque il.

-Simplement un esprit, un souvenir.

Au crépuscule de la vie meurt une flamme,

Consumant l'air et personne ne le remarque,

S'élevant sous la lune et la voute céleste éternelle

Mon corps se remplit de liberté et d'espérance

Sur ce dur chemin pourtant chargé de promesses et de réconfort.

En entendant ce tanka énigmatique et débité d'une voix plus mystérieuse que jamais, voudrait elle dire par là qu'avec sa mort un nouveau départ s'offre à lui ? Ca parait plausible.

-Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de rester t'écouter fillette, moi j'ai un but très précis que je refuse d'abandonner.

-Alors partez et bonne chance, réplique elle sur un ton légèrement teinté de gentillesse avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flocons accompagné de sifflements caractéristiques des tempêtes de neige.

Se remettant en route, il note que cette petite pause semble avoir été bénéfique même si elle s'est révélée nébuleuse, autant que la kabbale ou les diverses méthodes de divination. Finalement les trois autres pitres ont presque réussi à calquer leur allure sur la sienne mais quelque chose de plus frappant le saisit : le chemin du serpent touche presque à sa fin !

La minuscule planète est trompeuse, qui aurait cru que la gravité était plus importante ? Au moins c'est un point positif pour l'entraînement. Par ailleurs la rencontre avec ce SI remarquable Kaïo c'est une autre histoire : des jeux de mots ? et pourquoi pas un one man show tant qu'on y est ?

Mais quelque chose le réconforte malgré tout : des adversaires plus forts que lui et la possibilité de réussir à les écraser avec son rival après avoir suivi l'enseignement de Kaïo…

Le voyage est plutôt reposant et annonciateur de place pour du progrès, il ne s'agit pas de vacances et si ils tiennent à ressusciter leurs amis, mieux vaut s'améliorer.

Maudite soit sa mère d'avoir tant insisté pour lui préparer son sac et avoir géré tous les préparatifs du départ. Mais bon, prendre des initiatives pour le voyage en secret n'est pas désagréable.

-Alors toi… on dirait que tu respectes vraiment Piccolo s'étonne Krilin.

-Oh oui, autant que mon père ! Après tout il m'a appris énormément de choses, répond Gohan sur un ton dégagé mais son sourire crispé trahit un vague à l'âme.

Aussitôt il se mord les doigts de cette affirmation, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant et certaines blessures sont trop profondes pour cicatriser en si peu de temps.

Et pourtant, tout semble parti pour la guérison soit rapide sinon pourquoi donc le fils de son meilleur ami aurait il tant insisté pour les accompagner, comment diable peut il continuer à vouloir s'entraîner mentalement face à lui ?

Une chose est certaine, Gohan est vraiment le digne fils de son père. Si un jour la terre est à nouveau menacée et que Goku n'est pas là, la relève sera présente.

-Cette planète est… Magnifique tout simplement, espérons tout simplement qu'il ne nous arrivera rien de fâcheux ; à nous comme aux habitants de Namek, murmure Gohan les yeux brillants.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuve Krilin, on a eu assez de tuiles comme ça…

-C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, à l'époque de mon entraînement…

-Effectivement, constate son compagnon. Sans doute un choix poussé par l'instinct, lâche il préférant ne pas gaffer comme il y a quelque temps.

Sous l'effet des colères légendaires de Bulma, mieux vaut dans leur intérêt rechercher tout de suite les dragon balls avant de vraiment regretter la bataille contre les saïyens.

-Krilin, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Toi aussi ? Je pensais être le seul à sentir ces forces néfastes…. Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir l'œil, nous risquons d'avoir à faire à forte partie.

-Compris.

Effectivement les prédictions de Krilin se révélèrent exactes. Des soldats d'élite, des hommes de main et un homme enfin si il est possible de le nommer ainsi absolument terrifiant.

« je croyais qu'il n'existait pas de pourritures aussi notables que nos adversaires, on dirait bien que je me suis trompé. » songe Gohan en tentant de canaliser la colère montant en lui. Du vol, du chantage et de la cruauté à l'état pur dans un seul objectif : obtenir les sept dragon balls mais pour un but particulièrement égoïste : obtenir la vie éternelle et régner sur l'univers entier.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi ; on n'est pas de leur niveau.

Sentant la pression sur l'épaule, Gohan tente de fermer les yeux et de rester neutre. Finalement les choses prennent une meilleure tournure mais pas pour longtemps et l'avantage change à nouveau de camp.

Cette fois la coupe est vraiment pleine : oser s'en prendre à des personnes sans défense et prendre plaisir à cette boucherie c'est…

Bon, sauver une vie c'est une chose mais survivre à un combattant professionnel en est une autre et il n'y a aucune issue possible.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? on a failli rejoindre nos amis dans l'autre monde idiot !

-Mais comment peux tu te montrer aussi insensible à cette boucherie, s'indigne Gohan malgré son embarras. Tu ne crois pas que suffisamment d'innocents sont morts ? Je refuse d'en voir d'autres dans la tombe, achève il avec un air de tristesse sur le visage.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé, murmure d'une voix timide le survivant du massacre.

-Oh remercie surtout Gohan, moi je n'ai rien fait à part semé ce monstre. Bon allons y, ne t'inquiète pas nous ne sommes pas comme ceux qui vous ont attaqué.

Par moments, Bulma est vraiment semblable à sa mère ne peut s'empêcher de penser le gamin. Mêmes sautes d'humeurs, humour particulier mais une inquiétude sincère démontrant son attachement envers eux.

Alors que Krilin et Bulma s'entretiennent des derniers faits, les deux enfants s'échangaient de brefs regards, incapables de savoir par quoi commencer ou faire le premier pas.

-Je suis désolé, finit par lâcher Gohan.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir sauvé d'avantage de vies en plus de la tienne.

-Tu as déjà fait beaucoup et tu n'y étais pas obligé. Mais j'aimerais comprendre, ajouta le jeune namek ; pourquoi et pour quelle raison la tranquillité de notre planète a été brisée.

-Justement, intervînt Bulma les bras chargés de plateaux repas, il serait plus que temps que nous faisions un point sur la situation et savoir rapidement comment s'y prendre pour : petit un rester en vie, petit deux tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Son goku et tertio réaliser nos vœux avant l'ennemi.

Peu après une rapide discussion un peu plus détendue sur les cultures de chacun, leur histoire propre, Krilin et Gohan se lancèrent dans un récit très détaillé de ce qui s'était récemment passé sur terre, la présence de kami sama et ainsi des dragon balls.

Dende les écouta avec attention se contentant de suivre le fil du récit. Au moment où le récit fût achevé, une profonde réflexion et un sentiment le lourdeur le prit : c'était à lui de prendre une bonne décision pour l'avenir de la planète et pour le but que poursuivaient les terriens. Qui plus est il y avait peu de droit à l'erreur ; préférant être certain de la pertinence de son choix, il se dirigea vers le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs pour lui demander son analyse.

Fort heureusement, Gohan semblait d'accord avec les initiatives ; en cet instant certains avaient l'impressions d'acquérir autant de responsabilités que les adultes.

-Merci de m'en avoir parlé, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je peux avoir un rôle de conseiller.

-Tu comprends, j'avais peur de mon jugement… Je dois dire que je fais pas mal d'erreurs, confia Dende sur un ton un peu coupable.

-Peut être pas autant que moi, répliqua Gohan en riant, et puis au moins toi tu dois être plus assidu que moi quand je fais mes devoirs ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'amuser et qu'on doive réussir à obtenir le dernier dragon ball…

-C'est vrai mais quand on est amis, il y a toujours de la place pour des bons moments tu ne crois pas Gohan ?

A suivre


End file.
